In the wild
by Queen of Lightning
Summary: Tarzan Simmorse AU. Need I say more? Okay. Basically Jemma Jane and Bobbi Tarzan! That enough for you? Goood.


Stepping off the ship Lady Jemma Simmons took in a deep breath and stretched her arms out wide. Looking around, she admired the beautiful colours of the jungle. Smiling gently she walked up to their base.

"Ah, Lady Simmons! You've arrived at last!" Mack exclaimed. He was young merchant that had been forwarding letters to Jemma and her group about the 'wonders' of the South American jungles.

"Mack, it's good to be here. Thanking you for accommodating me and my friends, I'm indebted to you." She replied, with a graceful smile on her lips.

Before Mack could answer her, the rest of the researchers arrived. Sir Phillip Coulson, his wife Lady Melinda May, who met on a trade route on the outskirts of China and were funding this expedition.

Mr Grant Ward, who in Jemma's honest opinion was very intimidating to say the least, he was built very solidly and with a constant disapproving look. And finally, Sir Leopold Fitz, Jemma's obnoxious yet inventive best friend.

"Finally, we're off that wretched boat for good!" Cried Fitz, as he sat himself down in a near by chair. "I don't think I could deal with anymore backwards and forwards motions for a while." He explained.

Mack boomed with laughter. "Sorry to hear you had such a bad journey little one!" Replied, giving Fitz a very bright grin. Causing Fitz to reply with an equally bright blush, murmuring something about not being a little one. Which was true, until you compared him to someone of Mack's height.

Coulson and May chuckled, before they made their way over to great Mack as well. Ward grunted at the merchant before wandering away, probably to go scare wildlife or something.

Speaking of wild. "Mack?" Jemma asked, looking over at the young man, who nodded his head in response. "Have you heard anymore about the indigenous tribe sighted around here? After all, it is the reason we came."

"Actually, yes there has been some rumours about them being spotted near here. How about tomorrow morning we set off to explore? It's getting dark now. The jungle is a dangerous place at night. Plus, you must all be tired from your journey, let us rest.

He was met by numerous positive responses at the prospect of resting. However, when Jemma was in her tent, she wanted to anything but rest. How could she when there were adventures to be had. Since the young woman had been a child, she could only remember being cooped up inside having only books for company and although it was a mansion of great proportion, it felt like a bird cage.

To settle her restless mind, she decided to take a walk outside, being careful to stay on the outskirts of the jungle. But, before she knew it, she'd lost sight of the camp. In fact she'd lost sight of everything. Panicking slightly, she turned around the way she came, at least, the way she thought she came. _'Oh this is so confusing, I should have listened!' _She cried internally.

Suddenly she heard a snap behind her! Whipping herself around, she came face to face with a very large and hungry looking Jaguar. "U-um, nice kitty?" She mumbled, before it hissed and launched itself at her. Jemma managed to roll out of the way, but not before it ripped some of her sleeve and cutting her arm.

The young noblewoman let out a cry at the attack, but managed to pick herself up and run. Yet, she could her the pace at which the rather large 'kitty' was running at. '_I wont make it.' _She screamed internally, before she felt an arm wrap around her waist and lift her up into the air.

Looking up she saw the face of the most beautiful woman she'd ever laid eyes upon. Dark tanned skin, bright blonde hair and a marvellously strong jawline. Realising they were no longer in the air Jemma sighed, before screaming again due to the fact they were in a tree, very high up.

The blonde giant grunted, causing the young brit to be startled before moving away until her back was against the trunk of the tree. "I-I-I-" She stuttered out, though she quickly shut her mouth to stop herself.

The woman just tilted her head, before making her way over to Jemma. When she was in her personal space she began sniffing the young noblewoman.

Jemma could only blush, before she began to stutter again. Just as she was about to say something, the blonde attempted to lift up her dress. Quickly, she kicked the tribal woman away. "N-Not there, y-you brute!" She shrieked. Trying to move further back and cover the blush on her face.

The taller of the two shook her head and scratched where the stranger had just kicked her. When she had done this, she looked at the oddly dressed woman and huffed. Placing a finger gently to the woman's chest, she grunted.

"W-what?" Jemma, questioned, before realising what was happening. "Oh, I understand." She murmured. "I'm Jemma." She answered, as she pointed to herself and said her name.

"J-Jemma!" The Tribal woman said, a proud look flittered across her features as she grinned and bared her teeth. Jemma then pointed to her. The blonde seemed to understand and pounded her fist against her chest. "_Yaupa Kachina." _She replied in her native tongue .

From Jemma's research into the original tribes, she tried to remember what that meant. Finally, it clicked in her brain. "Mockingbird?" She answered unsurely, looking at the blonde wonder with wide eyes, who could only grin in reply.

They spoke for a couple hours, well, they _**tried to **_**talk**. It wasn't too bad though, she understood some words at least and managed to teach the taller one a couple in return. However the sun was starting to rise and before she knew it, she had to return to base. With a little help from Mockingbird, she made it back.

Just as she turned to leave, the tribal Goddess grabbed the Noblewoman by the arm. "What a-are you-" She was cut off by a pair of lips upon her own. "I see you soon." Mockingbird said, her thick accent shone through, before she turned around and left, leaving Jemma to swoon, _**hard.**_

_"What? What on Earth?!" _She pondered, as she made her way to her tent and laid herself on her bed. A red hue graced her features as she fell into a blissful slumber.

**AN: Tada! I literally have so much to write for my other Simmorse story but it's just not coming to me! But soon, I promise!**

**Also, I made Bobbi's name MockingBird, because it's just easier for the point of the story to be honest. No hate please! **


End file.
